Don't Be Afraid To Love Me Too
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: No matter what I did, Temari would be the only girl he thought was for him. I may have been with him since birth, but she had won  the war to Shikamaru's heart. RATED T for SAD LOVE STORY :


**Me: OMG THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A SHIKA INO STORY! EEEEPP!**

**Itachi: Meow?**

**Gaara: MEOW!**

**Me: Hey, let ShikaIno have their moment of fame too! *cheesy grin***

**Sakura: Hmpf, SasuSaku is better!**

**Hina: Psh, NaruHina kicks as-**

**Tenten: RAER! NEJITENTEN IS WAAAY BETTER!**

**Me: O_o I'll do stories for you guys later! **

**Kakashi: *sigh* Miyumi does not own Naruto. She does own the new Gucci purse her aunt is sending her for Christmas. **

**Me: GUCCI BITCHES! CHA!**

**

* * *

**

**_Don't Be Afraid To Love_**

_You never knew it, but I always snuck glances,_

_whenever your body moved in those graceful dances._

_You reminded me of the graceful deer,_

_that pranced around without no fear._

I could not take my eyes off Shikamaru as he walked confidently ahead of me. I did not know why, but he seemed much more cheerful, and it pissed me off. I was in one of my darker moods because of the new mission that involved blood the Council had assigned me. Geez, being a great ninja really pissed me off. However, Shika smiling like a fucking kid in Willy Wonka World pissed me off even more. "Why the hell are you smiling," I snarled as I shoved my tiny hands into the pockets of the red faded jacket Shikamaru had let me borrow. Shika threw an unarming smile at me and I felt my heart melt just a tad bit. "I'm about to ask the cutest, most wonderful girl out in the world, and she doesn't even know it yet," Shikamaru said with a cheeky grin as my heart stopped completely. I could not control the anger that washed over me. "You mean… Temari," I growled as I fingered the mood ring Shika had bought for me when he went to Disney World. I peered at my nails and scowled. Black. I needed to color my nails black. I hated the damn pink I had painted it yesterday. Every time that clueless Shikamaru did the sweetest, most romantic thing for me, I just had to color my nails Pink. I did not know what this boy was doing to me, but I do not like it.

_Or the times I wan__ted to sit by you, and watch the clouds float by;_

_I admit that I was really was watching you as we sat under the sky._

_In times of battle, I trusted only you to watch me as I fought. _

_And the times I fell, I trusted only you for me to be caught._

"Excuse me," Shikamaru stuttered as his cheeks flushed red and his liquid brown eyes grew wide as saucers. I frowned and glared at him, shoving my disgusting nails into the jacket, vowing never to wear pink again. "Let me take a guess, eh? You want me to squeal and act like I'm fuckin happy for you, right?" I sneered as Shikamaru frowned. "Well, too bad, because I don't want you to get a girlfriend! You'll soon replace me... then just forget all about me!"

_And know it hurts to know she won the war._

_She conquered your heart and many more._

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away from me. "For once, can you be happy for me? Why do you always do this to me woman?" I scowled and looked down at the concrete. "Because I sure as hell don't want to share you! You're mine," I hissed as I reached for his hand. "I won't allow her to take you away from me." Shikamaru shook his head and laughed. "Are you kidding me? For years, I stood by your side, always loving you, even when you had those damn boyfriends, even when you fell back in love with the Ice Box who broke your heart, yet I cannot ask this one girl out? That's cold, Ino, even for you." He stared down at out entwined fingers then looked up at me. "Let it go, Ino." However, I did not want to let it go! I wanted him to hear me out, to know that- "I love you only! And Sasuke, he was just a crush, a silly thoughtless crush! I was immature and young, so silly! I only had the illusion that I was in love with him!" Shikamaru smiled dolefully. "You say that, Ino, but I can see it in your eyes. You still love him. Oh and you just proved my point. You love me. But you're not in love with me."

_I'm left on the sidelines, watching her win your heart._

_Outside I smile for you, while inside, I'm falling apart._

Don't try to twist my words, Shika," I shrieked as I fingered the mood ring once again. "I'm in love with you too, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Shika, he just stared at me. Then pushed me away.

"Don't give me false hope."  
And with that, he walked away from me.

I screamed.

"SHIKAMARU!"

_So know here I am, fully in love with you,_

He turned only to glance once more at my trembling form. "What, Ino? what else do you want to say to break me further? What else do you want to say to torture me, Ino?"

I forced a broken smile on my lips as the words tumbled from my soft mouth.

_Asking._

_Praying_

"Don't be afraid to love me too."

* * *

**Me: MY FIST INOSHIKA FIC! *throws a random party***

**Kakashi: *turns page* Be quiet.**

**Jirayia: MEOW!**

**Me: -_-' Noone likes my party. *sob***

**REVIEW SUCKAS OR MR. T WILL CRASH THROUGH UR TV AND KILL YOU!**


End file.
